In the Library
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "Need any help?" Remus asked, sounding nervous. Olivia felt sure her face was red as a tomato. No, Lily's hair! He was probably nervous because she looked like a deranged monkey at this point. Oh how she wished she didn't get such an unfortunate gene. One-shot. Remus/OC


**A.N This One-shot was made for a friend a long time ago.**

**She is slowly warming up to Harry Potter.**

**With a little help from Oliver Wood I'm sure, though I know she secretly enjoys it.**

**That isn't the point though.**

**The point is that I have edited and released this for you guys.**

**Whether you like it or not is up to you.**

**Now, read on if you wish.**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING SUCH AS CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC. YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER IS J.K ROWLING'S**

* * *

Olivia One-shot

Our story begins in a library.

To be more specific, a certain Hogwart's library.

Also, the girl who resides in it, doing her homework.

Olivia Rivers, a brown-haired, blue-eyed, freckled witch.

* * *

Olivia bit her lip as she came across a difficult question. It was quite unusual after all, Olivia rarely comes across any questions that are too difficult for her. Heck, she was top of the class! Next to Remus and Lily of course.

Oh how she blushed at that name.

Well, who could resist his sandy blonde hair or his green eyes?

Olivia shook her head.

She shook out all those preposterous thoughts.

Olivia thought about what Annabeth would say, "Fancying someone? That just makes another new weakness!"

Olivia sighed.

She would not fancy anyone!

She could not fancy anyone!

Her friends, they would all look at her in disappointment and shake their very heads! Well, maybe they wouldn't. They'd probably tease her nonstop. Still...

She sighed loudly in frustration, glaring down at her assigned homework as if it had caused all the problems in her life.

"Is question four getting you down?" An amused voice asked.

Olivia whirled around and saw the very boy she had been thinking of, Remus Lupin. Her eyes widened comically, then her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Y-yea." she stuttered.

"Need any help?" Remus asked, sounding nervous.

Olivia felt sure her face was red as a tomato. No, Lily's hair! He was probably nervous because she looked like a deranged red monkey at this point. Oh how she wished she didn't get such an unfortunate gene.

Back to the point, Olivia thought. She nodded shyly at Remus' question.

Not that it was because she fancied him did she accept, or maybe a part of her wanted to do it for just that. Yet, a more logical side tried to shut the other side up and try to make Olivia do this _for _the help.

Remus came and sat beside her.

"I found this a bit hard as well, but fortunately I found this library book..." he began.

Olivia found it rather hard to look into his eyes in fear he'd figure out she fancied him. Remus was smart like that. She liked that.

* * *

"Well I guess that's it." Remus said, sitting back.

Olivia sat back as well, smiling shyly at him while not looking him straight in the eyes.

"I suppose it is." she muttered.

Remus looked at her for a while, his burn staring into her head when she crouched back over to finish the next question. Able to keep the part of her brain crying to look at bay, she did not look. Yet she sensed he wanted to ask a question very badly.

"Y-yes?" she asked Remus.

"Olivia, why don't you look people in the eyes?" Remus asked.

"What?" Olivia squeaked.

He had noticed!

Olivia felt her face explode into redness.

"I mean..." Remus paused, trying to find the right words. "You don't exactly look at me properly as a person normally would."

"W-well I-I-" Olivia began.

"Is it..." Remus frowned, continuing quietly. "Is it me?"

"N-no it isn't." Olivia laughed. "W-well it is-"

Remus looked slightly hurt here and Olivia tried to regain her composure.

"B-but i-it isn't either." Olivia scrambled for more words. "I don't know..."

"Olivia?"

"It's because you're so smart!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" Remus asked, taken aback.

"W-well." Olivia swallowed, blushing. "I feel like you'll find out all my secrets."

She looked down at her shoes, blushing quite hard once again. There her mouth goes again! Then she heard a deep rumbling sound and she looked up. He was laughing.

He was laughing! At her!

Anger burst through her and she glared at him.

"S-Sorry Olivia." Remus chuckled. "Just, I thought you hated me or something and just spoke to me out of kindness."

"H-hated you?!" Olivia squeaked loudly.

Was that what Remus really thought?

He thought that she hated him?

Her? The one who cast him quick glances in the middle of class? Her? The thought just about made her laugh. Yet, another one came up. Had he really not noticed? Did he not care? Did he not like her in any way other than a friend?

"Yea, I thought so but Sirius merely laughed at that." Remus looked at Olivia curiously. "You really don't hate me?"

"Y-yes Remus, I r-really don't hate you." Olivia smiled.

"Oh." Remus said.

Olivia looked Remus in the eye and let herself stare into the green orbs which reminded her so much of the season spring. Spring was with green grass, green trees and green plants. Green meant spring as spring meant hope.

She saw hope reflected in his eyes. Or was Olivia just seeing her own reflection?

Olivia didn't know but while she was still studying his eyes, she heard a familiar voice coming into the library but chose to ignore it, curious about Remus' eyes. Could one really read eyes? In romance books and novels one could.

"Olive?" Annabeth yelled through the library.

She needn't have though as she continued walking ignoring Madam Pince's "Shh!" since Annabeth had seen Olivia's head. Of course she had seen another head and passing it off as a studying partner, continued closer.

"Olive, I need some help with-" she broke off.

Annbeth saw how close Remus and Olivia were at the moment. Less than a foot away with Remus' arm around Olivia's chair.

"Oh." she said, then smirked. "Well, I guess I'm interrupting something then, aren't I?"

Olivia and Remus, upon noticing how close they were, leapt away from each other. Now, both were blushing to the roots of their hair.

"In a library as well." Annabeth continued on. "Didn't know you were such a daredevil. Madam Pince would have had you in detention for scaring away the ickle firsties. Not surprised she didn't yet."

"I-it's nothing." Olivia said hastily. "We were just working on-"

Annabeth's smirk grew as Olivia started to mumble about it being nothing.

"Oh no worries." Annabeth grinned.

Remus sighed in relief that Annabeth was letting this go, but Olivia knew better.

"Your secret is safe with me." Annabeth said, tapping her head before walking away.

Olivia groaned.

* * *

**A.N I have actually added on loads more as the original was above a hundred words and this is over a thousand. The plot is the same it is just more descriptive I suppose. At least compared to the last one.**

**I digress.**

**Olivia was originally supposed to be a were-wolf (I was going to write a fanfic about her and Annabeth along with the Marauders but I reckon I won't in the near future) and Annabeth an animagi along with a couple other friends. Just one of those American-transfer stories but it wouldn't be written very well with the overdose of characters.**

**Annabeth is the bold character. **

**Olivia is the shy character.**

**Olive is a nickname I gave Olivia as my friend always liked the name and she wanted the character to be named that. I, the ever nicknamer, just _had _to put that in.**

**Yes, I was going to pair Annabeth up with Sirius.**

**It is how they say, cliche.**

**Yet face it. We all love cliche's and writing them is fun.**

**I digress. Again.**

**I'm quite a bit tired so sorry for the seriousness and everything :P**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


End file.
